


Живые

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Я живой?"упоминается галолио за кадром
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Живые

В тюрьме оказывается на удивление светло и просторно. Не то что в их бывшей камере – со злостью думает Лио, шагая по пустым коридорам. Звук его шагов отскакивает от стен гулким эхом.  
Тут пока мало заключенных. Лио не знает, кто из них какое совершил преступление, но насчет одного единственного человека уверен – тот заслужил место в камере.  
\- Ты хотел меня видеть, - озвучивает он после затянувшейся паузы и делает шаг ближе к решетке. – Это странно.  
Заключенный сидит к нему спиной, чуть сгорбившись, и Лио сверлит взглядом обросший затылок и широкие плечи, туго обтянутые тюремной робой.  
\- Странно, что ты до сих пор не изъявил желания со мной повидаться, Лио Фотиа. Как живется без промара?  
\- Хорошо. Лучше всех.  
Заключенный негромко смеется. Для такого бугая у него на редкость звонкий голос, с раздражением думает Лио и передергивает плечами.  
\- Ложь. Конечно, ложь. Я-то знаю. Если мне так чудовищно плохо, то ты должен просто подыхать от пустоты.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Ты знаешь, что не вру.  
Он наконец поворачивается к Лио, и тот на мгновение ощущает в груди прежнее бешено ревущее неистовое пламя.  
Крэй Форсайт подходит к решетке с другой стороны и кладет на толстые прутья руку.  
\- Я держал проклятый промар под контролем столько лет. Боялся его. Ненавидел. Как и самого себя. Как думаешь, должен я был испытать облегчение, когда закончилась эта пытка?  
Лио молчит и не сводит с него ненавидящего взгляда. Крэй качает головой и негромко смеется.  
\- Звереныш. Жалеешь, что не можешь меня убить?  
Лио молчит.  
\- Я не чувствую облегчения. Я чувствую только пустоту. И ты тоже, да? Да? – повторяет он с нажимом, и Лио не выдерживает – бросается прямо на прутья, вцепляется в них мертвой хваткой и хрипит в надменное лицо, запрокинув голову:  
\- Хорошо, что ты не сдох, Крэй Форсайт! Ты проведешь тут долгую, бесконечно долгую жизнь, полную боли!  
\- И ты тоже? – упрямо спрашивает тот, и Лио снова взрывается:  
\- Зачем ты у меня это спрашиваешь?  
\- Потому что мне нужна помощь, - говорит Крэй Форсайт и отступает вглубь камеры. – Потому что если ты смог справиться с этой пустотой, ты должен помочь мне.  
\- Почему это я должен помогать тебе, тварь?  
\- Ты Опаленный.  
\- Бывший.  
Крэй качает головой.  
\- Бывших не бывает. Я понял это слишком поздно. Не повторяй моих ошибок.  
Лио тяжело, со свистом дышит, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
\- Когда я дрался с тобой, - начинает Крэй, поднеся к лицу свою широкую ладонь и внимательно ее разглядывая: - Когда впервые за годы, долгие, долгие годы дал себе волю – я был счастлив. Я думал, что сошел с ума: столько лет я пытался забыть о том, кто я, ненавидел, презирал вас всех! Но в тот момент, когда я снова почувствовал в себе пламя – я был счастлив, Лио Фотиа.  
Он делает глубокий вдох и добавляет после паузы уже гораздо тише:  
\- Жаль, счастлив я был недолго.  
\- Я не буду тебе помогать. Никогда. То, что мы оба бывшие Опаленные – единственное, что есть у нас общего.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, - Крэй вскидывает воспаленный взгляд на Лио, и тот только сейчас замечает, как болезненно выглядит Крэй вблизи. – Ты обязан меня понять, ты не можешь не понять! Все, что ты делал в жизни, ты делал ради спасения своих людей – и я тоже! Тоже! Как мог! Ты, ты один из всех должен понимать, на какие жертвы мне приходилось идти! Только ты жертвовал ради своих, а я – ради своих.  
\- Нет никаких своих и чужих, - хрипло говорит Лио. – Разве ты до сих пор не понял?  
\- Ну да, разумеется, теперь-то все люди одинаковые…  
\- Нет. Значит, не понял.  
\- Лио!  
Крик долетает в его спину, прокатываясь по ней раскаленной волной боли.  
\- Я не понимаю. Объясни.  
\- Нет никаких своих и чужих, - упрямо повторяет Лио. – Мы все одинаковые. Были, есть и будем. Мы все люди. Живые.  
\- Я живой?  
Лио медленно оборачивается, натыкается, будто на клинок, на неверящий, застывший взгляд, и смотрит, как по бледному изможденному лицу катятся слезы.  
Он закусывает губу, борясь с секундным соблазном развернуться и молча уйти – но быстро берет себя в руки.  
Нет. В жизни больше нет места ненависти. Ни в чьей жизни.  
\- Ты живой, - говорит он, возвращаясь к камере. – Тебе больно. Это значит – ты живой. Я тоже думал, что умер, когда проснулся на следующее утро. Думал, что попал в ад. Но потом… - он улыбается, вспоминая сонную улыбку Гало, от которой весь липкий ужас растворился в рассветном воздухе. – Потом я понял, что все еще жив.  
Крэй молча закрывает лицо рукой, его плечи конвульсивно содрогаются, и Лио поспешно уходит, оставив заключенного наедине с его болью, страхом, гневом – и надеждой.  
Выходя из ворот тюрьмы, Лио уже знает, что вернется сюда снова. И скорее всего, не один.  
Потому что все они люди. А люди должны помогать другим людям несмотря ни на что.


End file.
